Shape of Water
by 10868letsgo
Summary: 'The truth. You truly wished to know the truth. Well, you know nothing about the truth. Here is the truth; Man cannot escape his fate. Those who tried had failed. Those who given their fate will rise.' Aquarius is the son of Poseidon and mortal woman Lady Rhea Rogare. He will be as calm as the ocean, but if anger him; he will bring a storm to his enemies. A demi-god among man.
1. Chapter 1

_**"What you leave behind is not what is engraved in stone monuments, but what is woven into the lives of others."—Pericles**_

* * *

 **Narration Voice over**

"Talk"

' _Thought'_

* * *

I don't own Game of Thrones.

* * *

 **Overture**

 **The truth.**

 **You truly wished to know the truth.**

 **Well, you know nothing about the truth.**

 **Here is the truth; Man cannot escape his fate.**

 **Those who tried had failed. Those who given their fate will rise.**

The stars in the sky had disappeared in a pitch black of darkness. That not even the moon itself has shown tonight.

All seemed a quiet night for the realm. Not a sound of the birds or wind in the air. It was as if the whole world stood perfectly stilled. For the unexpected event that is coming.

Yet that is until and coming of a great storm has formed in the sky.

Thunderstorms blast down from the heavens. Waves are crashes onto their shores. The earth shook the ground and crumbles the mountain as if they are bowing before the ocean.

 **Everyone who seeks the truth, there is an ultimate price for it.**

 **Within the free Cities called Lys.**

A woman lying on her bed along with nurses in her chambers cries in agony as she is delivering a child. Pushing and breathing as she is delivering her first born child.

' _Please Artemis, my lady goddess have mercy on me and help me give birth my son.'_ Rhea prays to help her ease the labors _._

Rains are pouring outside of her balcony. Wind blows around the city.

"AHHHH!" She screams as her baby left her womb. She wheeze from her exhausted relief.

WAAAAH WAAAH WAAAAH

"It's a son! You have a son!" her mother cried happily. Her mother kisses her daughter's forehead.

 **A son was born unto House of Rogare. His mother, Rhea Rogare, is from Lys who shared the blood of Old Valyria. Her appearance is silver hair, purple eyes and light skin. All men wanted her, but no one had ever realized that even Gods wanted her.**

Lady Rhea was crying happily at sound of her son birth. Her mother showed her baby boy to her. He bears his father sea-green on right eye and bears the purple on the left. Rhea is smiling gently at her baby boy. She has no doubt that this boy will be handsomest bachelor in all the free cities.

 **His mother was fair and beautiful that when she went to the ocean to enjoy looking at the waves that was when she saw Poseidon who captures her heart.**

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Lady Rhea was walking down the beach side with a shawl to hide her hair and face from others. She saw her reflection on the waves. It shifted from her appearance to Poseidon._

 _Poseidon should himself before._

 _Lady Rhea was fearful, but could never look away from his eyes. Poseidon had gifted her water lily in his hand. She reaches out to it. She smiled brightly as she gently touch the petals from the water lily._

 _Poseidon gently grabs her chin and kisses her._

 _She was in shock, but slowly relaxed and kissed him back. He drags him in the water to the cave on the other side of her home where they are conceived._

* * *

 **They have a son together.**

Her lady mother lifted up her grandson towards the ceiling of the portrait of Poseidon creating horse form in waves while holding the Trident. The son looked up to his father in the portrait that bore him.

 **Yes! The Poseidon, God of the sea, earthquakes, soil, storms, and horses. Her family had changed their beliefs when she sired his son. They honor the Olympians through prayers and offerings.**

**Half-mortal.**

**Half-God.**

 **A demi-god.**

The mother cradles her son towards and whispers sweet songs. Many of the women plus her mother gathered around her and her son.

' _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep my little baby._

 _When you wake you shall have_

 _All the pretty little horses._

 _Black and bays, dapples, grays,_

 _All the pretty little horses._

 _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep my little baby._

 _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

 _Go to sleep my little baby._

 _When you wake you shall have_

 _All the pretty little horses.'_

 **His name is Aquarius, son of Poseidon and Rhea Rogare.**

 **This is his story.**

* * *

 **Well, what you think in the beginning of his story. This is a request from FeralG3 so, I hope you like it. Give my reviews and PM me. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _The sea, once it casts its spell, holds one in its net of wonder forever." -Jacques Yves Cousteau_

* * *

 **Note: the actor to play Aquarius by Kellan Lutz**

 **I don't own Game of Thrones and Greek Mythology**

* * *

Chapter 1

After the birth of Aquarius son of Poseidon and Rhea Rogare was celebrated for nine days and nine nights. Her little boy is no more than almost two namedays old as they gathered into a simple wooded building near the shores where she tells those stories of the Greek Gods.

Rhea gathered the children including the servants and common children.

Many of them are eager to hear one the stories from the Olympians.

Rhea began the story.

"Cronus was the ruling Titan who came to power by castrating his father Uranus. His wife was Rhea, while their offspring were the first of the Olympians."

She pulled up the drawing of Cronus and Rhea in their beautiful descriptions of what they may look like.

"Zeus was born by the Titans Cronus and Rhea. Cronus was notorious for being a very jealous and greedy deity. Out of the fear one of his children could take his throne, Cronus swallowed every child Rhea was giving birth to."

The children gasped in horror and some fearful, but not Aquarius whom is eagerly entranced with story of his father and his family. Even the adults, gasps in shock over how could a parent do this to their children.

"However, when Rhea gave birth to her last child, Zeus, she managed to trick Cronus with the help of the Titans Uranus and Gaea. She gave her husband a rock in swaddling clothes to swallow, as a substitution to her child, and sent Zeus away to the Greek island of Crete. Special daemons named "Curetes" made noise by hitting their shields, so that Cronus would to not hear the cries of the baby."

Rhea stood and shows the children the drawing of the location of Zeus where he was hidden from his father.

"Zeus was raised secretly by the Nymphs and was fed with honey and milk from the goat nurse Amaltheia with the help of her broken-off horn."

Aquarius is shifting his body in anxious of what is happening next.

"Soon came the day where Zeus was mature enough to claim the Kingdom of the World and he started a battle against his father and the Titans. This battle is also known as "Titanomachy". First, Zeus managed to liberate his elder brothers and sisters from his father's stomach by giving him a special herb and making him disgorge."

All the children gathered themselves fearful, scared and worry, except Aquarius that he is leaning forward with enthusiastic.

"Then, with the help of his siblings, Zeus overthrew the Titans in the depths of the Underworld, the Tartarus."

Other children nodded no about the whole underworld business except Aquarius nodded yes.

"After overthrowing his father Cronus, Zeus was confronted with the Giants and also the monster Typhon, which he both defeated successfully. Time had come for the Kingdom of the World to be in the hands of Zeus and his siblings!"

Aquarius clapped cheerfully for his father's family.

"Justly, Zeus drew lots with his brothers Poseidon and Hades to let luck determine who would become the new King of the Gods. Hades got the shortest draw which means he gets to rule the Underworld. Poseidon drew the medium draw as he becomes ruler of the sea. Zeus won the draw and he officially became the ruler of the Earth and the Sky and the Lord of Mount Olympus, the highest mountain of Greece."

"Whoa, whoa sister…" her older brother Aeron Rogare came into the view. Aquarius walked up his favorite uncle.

"Uncle," her son is lifted up by her brother.

"Now, rhea what did I said about scaring the children into behaving themselves. There is no titans around us now or anyway to see them." His hand is accidently hit the tapestry of the entire monster and titans from the Greek Myths around them as the children are scared even more. Worst it blackens the room of the tapestry of monsters around them.

*Children Screams*

"Monster, monsters!"

"They're going to eat us."

His uncle tried calm the situation down, but make things worse, since the children are climbing up to his body to hold them; which resulted in falling onto the floor.

"No, no they are no titans or monster on the loose." Rhea brother trying to calm them, but they aren't listening to him.

"I gunna' throw up."

Aquarius was pushed out of the dog pile, but he doesn't seem to care about it. It's funny to see his uncle being attack by a couple of kids.

He hears the ocean wave's splash and the tapestry was blown a little by the wind. You can see the ocean on the other side.

Aquarius walk up to the ocean shore as he paddled the sand behind his feet. He stops and saw a big purple and white conch shell that he just had to get. He went towards and happily as he reach for but, came a stop when he heard something.

There are seagulls that are trying to eat a baby sea turtle under the wood ledge hiding. Aquarius is in a quarrel over which he should to do, but the decided to get the baby sea turtle to return his family that is in the ocean by now.

His hand reaches for the psalm leaf and judging by the foot prints; he is guiding and shielding over the baby sea turtle to reaching the waves.

Aquarius saw the one seagull trying to get close to the baby turtle.

"Shoo, shoo…" He kick it slightly at the bird as he notice the one in the back trying to get the turtle.

"Go away!" he falsie charge it. He helps the turtle to flipped back to the sand as the baby sea turtle finally reaches to the shores.

However he wasn't expecting any guest around the ocean.

 _(Music playing an innocent Warrior from Moana)_

A beautiful woman had risen up from the ocean and gently separated the water for the boy to get that conch shell as a reward for getting the baby turtle in the waters. **( Played by Felicity Jones)**

 _Ou mata e matagi_

 _Ou loto mamaina toa_

 _Manatu atu_

 _Taku pelepele_

She keeps opening a path for Aquarius as he keeps collecting shell after shell until he notice the ocean watery walls that he gaze upon to see its beauty.

The beautiful woman was a black of hair as night and her eyes were as deep as the ocean. She is wearing a royal crown circlet as a main golden sea shell in front and white pearls are around her head. She is wearing a two piece chiton. It is designed as pictures of dolphins and golden linens.

 _Pa mai to mafanafanaga_

 _Saolotoga tenei_

 _Manatunatu_

 _Ki tamafine_

Aquarius just cutely tilted his head as he gazed curiously at this beautiful stranger. She did the same like a curious parakeet.

His tiny fingers poke a hole of the watery wall which splash him as he laughs as the woman giggles as well. She picked him up and places him on a big opened shell and they playfully swim together. She twirling themselves as the boy is laughing at the fun he is having. They don't know how long they have been playing around, but they both heard his mother and uncle called.

 _Maua ai te lumanai_

 _Ki tamafine_

"Aquarius!" a female voice called.

"Aquarius!" A male voiced called his name again.

They both froze as they heard them calling his name. The stranger quickly gave him a gift she wrapped it around his neck. It is conch shell that is made of gold and silver chain. While Aquarius was distracted by this gift, she gave him a kiss on the forehead and commanded the waves to gently push the shell that the boy sits on to reach for the shore as he waved goodbye to the pretty stranger.

 _Ou mata e matagi_

Aquarius landed safely to the shores as he turn and saw that the stranger vanished. He continues gazing towards the ocean until he felt the arms of his mother wrapped around.

"There you are, Aquarius. What are you doing? You scared me." As Rhea carried her little boy, but Aquarius looked over his mother shoulder as he wanted to continue looking for that pretty stranger.

"What? I want to go back," Aquarius said in confusion.

"I know, I know," Rhea said, "But you can't go there by yourself. It's dangerous."

"Hey, where did you get this?" His uncle looked at his nephews' necklace that is around his neck.

Aquarius gave a happy squeal.

"It was water Nereids that gave me a gift."

Both Rhea and her brother is in shock that it was a gift sent by the Gods. They look to the ocean to see if she is still out.

But question is this which one of the water Nereids was named exactly?

* * *

 **In the Ocean**

The beautiful stranger is swiftly swimming through the waters like breezes. She was water dancing happily around that it was such a glorious day to feel happy.

She finally gets to actually play with the son of Poseidon. It feels as if she was playing with her children again when they were little. She cannot believe that she forgotten of being a mother to her darling babies since they are all grown up.

The dark haired beauty reach her home as many of them are gazing happily and few bows to her, but she doesn't care because she had a great day.

"Milady, Lord Poseidon wished to see you."

Ugh, of course.

She quickly swam into the throne room as she knelt before him.

In his glorious form, he is black curly shot hair and beard on his chin and he is tall, muscled and wearing his robes and armor as a king should wear. He is holding a trident in his right hand and a golden crown on his head. It is he Poseidon the god of the seas. **(Played by Luke Evans)**

"Did you enjoy your swim, today?" Poseidon flirt her despite he knew the answers.

The dark beauty giggles as she swims up to him.

"I happily enjoy, for a moment since your son from lady Rhea Rogare came to kill the boredom that I was feeling." She gave him a pout. He happily laughed as he passionately kissed her.

"I rewarded him since he saved the baby sea turtle to reach the ocean for him." She pointed that same baby sea turtle that followed her to home. It swimmer around them cheerfully; they both happily laugh.

"Has my son enjoyed the gift I sent?" Poseidon gazed loving at the thought of his son growing up without him.

"Of course, since it was given by a pretty stranger."

"As always I have another completion to win your affection for me." His left hand place on her check as her smile with her eyes closed. Even after all these years, their love is always strong despite her Poseidon sired illegitimate children.

"My queen, Amphitrite"

* * *

 **Phew that is done! SO, how do you like his interaction with his stepmom? Please give me reviews and pm. Also, vote on the polls of Arielle Black pair Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _I was always an unusual girl._

 _My mother told me I had a chameleon soul, no moral compass pointing due north, no fixed personality; just an inner indecisiveness that was as wide and as wavering as the ocean."_

― _Lana Del Rey_

* * *

 **I don't own Games of Thrones. Just OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Young Aquarius son of Poseidon and Rhea Rogare is a 'special' child. No, he really is a special child. The weather and earth moved based on this boy emotion. Already the boy is no more than 10 years old. He grows wonderful as he was train by many things that family had offered him.

It doesn't seem to be a problem to Aquarius since he has fire in his heart that never seemed to run out. Aquarius would look outside to see his uncle train young boys such as wrestling, spears, war tactics and philosophy. No one can calm down his fire and brought a huge worry that if they don't calm down his flames he will be impossible to control as an adult.

So, they made a decision he will be given a different lesson to teach him. He is getting the challenge like he needed in the first place since he was learning advance mathematics, war strategy and tactics, medicine and poison from the healer, riding horses and…

 _ **Song begins**_

 _ **Now I've told you this once before**_

 _ **You can't control me**_

 _ **If you try to take me down you're gonna break**_

 _ **I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me**_

 _ **I'm picking you out of me**_

 _ **You run away**_

"UGH!"

The young boys from ten to fourteen are learning wrestling with only their brute strength and cunnings. Aquarius is fighting a boy closed of his age. His name is Edward Rogare. He is his cousin twice remove who is stubborn and blunt with rivalry between them. He is also, a lifetime long friend.

 _ **I stand alone**_

 _ **Inside**_

 _ **I stand alone**_

Inside is a training room for young men under their teacher named Felix Faust. He is an older man but is still fit in his 50 years of age. He walks with his cane as he step onto the sand that the training is always covers the floors.

Felix walks as he talks.

"Remember lads, even if you can wield a sword, a bow or an axe. It doesn't matter! What matters is the strength of a man that you can make your Empire with your bare hands."

 _ **You're always hiding behind your so called goddess**_

 _ **So what you don't think that we can see your face**_

 _ **Resurrected back before the final fallen**_

 _ **Now they've arrest until I can make my own way**_

 _ **I'm not afraid of fading**_

He walk up to the boys to check what is the status of their battle.

"Alright, Alexander! He's defeated. Break it off!"

He separated the two boys as they showed good sportsmanship by shaking their hands to each other.

 _ **I stand alone**_

 _ **Feeling your sting down inside me**_

 _ **I'm not dying for it**_

 _ **I stand alone**_

 _ **Everything that I believe is fading**_

 _ **I stand alone**_

 _ **Inside**_

 _ **I stand alone**_

Felix moves on to see how the other boys are doing. Aquarius is struggle with fight off his cousin as Edward had him headlock as his lower waist is pressed into the ground.

Felix came to see this.

"Come on Aquarius! I know that your uncle trained you better than this!"

 _ **And now its my time (now its my time)**_

 _ **It's my time to dream (my time to dream)**_

 _ **Dream of the sky (dream of the sky)**_

 _ **Make me believe that this place is inplagued**_

 _ **By the poison in me**_

 _ **Help me decide if my fire will burn out**_

 _ **Before you can breathe**_

 _ **Breathe into me**_

The son of Poseidon is struggling, but Edward gets the upper hand. Aquarius is trying to beat his friend, but all is vain.

"Alright, Edward! That's enough you won."

 _ **I stand alone**_

 _ **Inside**_

 _ **I stand alone**_

 _ **Feeling your sting down inside me**_

 _ **I'm not dying for it**_

 _ **I stand alone**_

Faust separates the boys, but Aquarius felt not done. He was about to charge him again, but the coah stop him.

"Aquarius, enough. You fought well, but you lost."

The boys stood silently as they look at each other.

"Go on, shake hands in peace."

Edward spoke, 'Should I have let you win?"

Aquarius smirked and said, "Until then, I promise you this Edward. Someday I will beat you."

The boys smiled and shook their hands together.

 _ **Everything that I believe is fading**_

 _ **I stand alone**_

 _ **Inside**_

 _ **I stand alone**_

 _ **Inside**_

 _ **I stand alone**_

 _ **Inside**_

 _ **I stand alone**_

 _ **Inside**_

 _ **Song ended**_

This how Aquarius and Edward had become his lifelong friend and comrade in warrior; it won't be long before the Gods of Olympias decided when he will take a journey that will bring balance to the world.

* * *

 **Phew! I know it's a bit short.** **Sorry for taking so long. My aunt passed away and school starts. I felt the urged to right a new story so, enjoy. So yeah it's been a hell of the week. Give me pms and reviews and all of them are welcome. See you soon.**


End file.
